Royal Blood: A Star Wars Story
by Lonesome Valley
Summary: Kaden, a young man living on the planet of Naboo falls in love with Aya a daughter to a powerful royal family. However the political elites have different plans. Kaden will have to battle political corruption, deceit, and powerful forces in order to protect what he loves the most.


Royal Blood

3254 LY | 23 BBY

Chapter 1: Aya Parnelli

Kaden Tokana was a young man living with his father on the planet of Naboo. His father , Jaron

Tokana, a former smuggler, owned Tokana Textile Company which produces handmade fine clothes and

linens specifically for the city of Theed. Most of his business is with the Royal house families and the

people of Theed, but they were by no means considered wealthy. However, his business has taken a

turn for the worst. Jaron has been forced to cut a large portion of his workers and his age is not in his

favor. Kaden Tokana was 18 years old he worked for his father and around a dozen men whom worked

at their workhouse on the outer edge of Theed. Kaden Tokana was far from a seamstress. When he was

younger he would listen to his grandfather tell him stories of grand battles of the past and heroes who

led their men into battle. He saw the attack on his home world by the Trade Federation. He wanted to

fight. When Kaden was not working with his father he was roaming the streets of Theed. A lot of times

he would sneak out at night and wonder the city. Kaden was a rather slim young man, he had learned

how to evade guards and how not to get caught. To get caught by the Royal Guard was surely an

overnight stay in the custody of her majesty's prison and a painful beating from his father.

One-night Kaden snuck out and headed to the eastern side of the city. This side of the city was

controlled mostly by the Royal Houses, the most prominent and wealthy of those in Naboo. The families

within these houses were considered Royalty and were treated as such. They were the very lifeblood of

his father's business. Without them Tokana Textiles would be nothing more than a trading shop. Kaden

moved silently through an alley in the darkness of night. The only light coming from side window which

illuminated the tan stone upon which he walked, being careful as he passed not to alert anyone inside to

his presence. He reached the end of the alley which opened to the street. He had to be stealthy if he

wanted to cross without being seen by Royal Guardsmen. Guards were constantly patrolling the streets

in their land speeders. When he spotted two guards approach another guard in the far end of the block

he knew he had to go. Taking a right out of the alley he crept down to the side of the street hugging the

wall and using the pillars for cover. Once he felt he was far enough out of the guard's line of sight he

crossed and began up the street into the royal district.

His father had always told him to stay away from this part of town it was full of high class elites

who saw people like them as peasants and not worth their time. He entered a very narrow alley barely

wide enough for two men he looked down and could see it opened to another small street which led to

a tan stone arch and a bridge which went over a narrow body of water crossing this bridge would take

him into the Royal district. He sees his way clear and approaches the bridge slowly. He passes under the

arch and starts to cross the bridge. He drops to the ground. He sees two men approaching the bridge

from the other side. He slowly shuffles to the right and gets behind the railing on the right side he lays

down so as not to be seen. The two men pass by. They appear to be standard Royal guards both with

blasters by their side. He waited until they are well out of sight and crosses the bridge. After crossing the

bridge Kaden hears laughing and music coming from further down the street. He takes a left into the tall

thick row of hedges that separate the many 2 story ornately designed buildings. He cuts through what

looks to be a back-patio veranda of a multistory house. He then reenters the wall of hedges that lines

the tall sandstone walls. He moves through the thick hedges and eventually reaches the edge which

opened into a large open area with steps and a fountain.

The 3 moon swere all clearly visible which is a rare occurrence during the late seasons. Kaden

sits and looks up thinking of the stories his grandfather told him. The battles. The glory. He wanted to be

a part of it. To be a part of anything. "Hey you may be needing this" Kaden spun around quickly. A girl

stood before him arm extended holding out a knife. "Sorry, I saw you come barreling through our yard

you dropped this when you were running." She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked

about his age wearing a long brown dress with long brown hair in the dark night looked as if it faded

right into the dress. "Thanks" Kaden said reaching out taking the knife and putting it back onto his belt.

"What exactly are you doing out here?" she asked. "I was just out here taking a walk." He replied. "A

pretty intense walk at that." She smirked. "Yeah, I guess" Kaden replied nervously. "I was just about to

do the same thing when I saw you running through my backyard. Would you like to come with me

outside the city, there's a perfect spot I can show you." the girl replied. "Listen, I don't know who you

are how do I know I can trust you?" Kaden asked. "If you're talking about trust may I remind you who

was just barreling through my back yard at the wee hours of the morning?" the girl replied. "And my

name is Aya Parnelli" Kaden looked her in the eyes as he realized he was speaking to one of the

daughters of the House of Parnelli. "My names Kaden Tokana". Kaden replies. "Tokana? Your father

owns Tokana Textiles in the West Wing District." She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…anyway I should

probably be getting back home." Kaden said "No please, you should come with me it would give me

somone to talk to. Even if you just listen that's fine just come." She replied. " I mean…alright but not for

long." He replied hesitantly. She smiled leading him the rest of the way down the steps, her brown dress

dragging along the tan stones casting a dark shadow as she ran silently. "Where are we going?" Katen

asked. "Over the wall" Aya replied. At the bottom of the steps following the wall for about 20 feet there

was a ladder partially concealed by moss and vines that climbed up the stone walls. Aya began climbing

up the ladder and stood on the wall waiting for Kaden they pulled the ladder up and put it down the

other side and climbed down. "Itll be here when we get back" she replied.

They started away from the city wall in the moonlight the tall grasses brushing against Ayas

dress as she led Kaden through the fields outside of Theed. "So what exactly do you so as a noble?"

Kaden asked. " Well I basically just sit around and look pretty and represent my family in a dignified way.

Other than that, my father and mother do most of the important work" she replied. "What about you?

Do you enjoy working at your fathers business?" Aya asked. " I mean I really don't have much of a

choice. I get punished if I don't work, so its more like chores than an actual job." Kaden replied. They

started into a lightly wooded area and followed the path through it. " Have you ever thought about

leaving Naboo? " Kaden asked. " Well I spent a little while on Corellia while on business with my dad I

met a guy and thought I found the love of my life…only to realize he was an ass and a junkie. So as of

now no." she replied. " Oh but I did discover my obsession with Krahbu skin boots. They were worth

every dime, I promise you!" The forest was cool and fresh the night bugs were chirping and buzzing . The

gentle breeze was refreshing and cool as they walked under the tall hardwoods. They came to a clearing

with a large cliff with a rock perched on the edge.

"Here we are. Take in this view" Aya said. Before them was a large canyon that looked like it stretched

out for at least 4 or 5 miles. Naboos 3 moons reflected their light off of the dark plains below the cliffs I

a grey and blue carpet across the landscape. " Much better than wandering through bushes hm?" Aya

smirked. "I don't think Ive ever seen this much beauty." Kaden said quietly. Aya sat down in the tall

grass, the gentle night breeze blowing her dress with the grass. "Don't just stand there, sit down." Kaden

sat down next to her on the edge of the cliff in the grass. " I remember as a young girl catching

butterflies down there. My sisters and I, we called it butterfly meadow." Aya said smiling. "I don't have

much memory from my childhood, my mother died when I was very young" Kaden said. "Im sorry" she

said. "Don't be." Kaden said.

"You never really did answer me when I asked if you liked working for your father." Aya said.

"I hate it, I feel like im not even in the same star system with my father yet we are in the same room"

Kaden replied playing with a long blade of grass in his fingers.

"What do you mean? " Aya asked.

"These city walls, this planet, I should be out exploring the galaxy and doing great, amazing things.

Instead Im stuck here on this rock with a father who only cares about the coin hes making." He replies.

"We all have our place in this world Kaden, some people it takes them a lifetime to figure it out but you

eventually will." Aya replied. "I don't know. But it cant be much easier being a noble can it?" Kaden

asked. "I mean, there are times where I get tired of always feeling like Im representing my parents.

Naturally as their daughter it is that way of course, but I wish sometimes I can just let go. That's why I

come out here a lot. The politics and the money. They corrupt us all, Kaden. Sooner or later." Aya

replied. "I just wish I could put an end to it all" Kaden said. "Don't take it personally we are good people

living in cruel times" Aya said. "Yeah I guess Anyway I think we should be heading out before we are

missed." Kaden said. "My family is at the party with the House of Veruna clan tonight, I told them I felt ill

so I left and then I found you" Aya said. They both headed back to the city and climbed the wall being

careful to hide the ladder just as they found it. "I will see you again wont I Hayden?" Aya asked. "Of

course, my lady" Aya smiled a smirk like smile and entered the back wooden door of her back veranda

leaving Kaden standing there in the dark.

The next day Kaden was in the workhouse with the other men working on linens. His father

came by, "Boy I expect you to reach your usual 100 boxes" he said "Yes sir, I intend to" Kayden replied.

"You best make damn sure you do!" Kayden throughout the day couldn't help but think about Aya. She

had this mysterious foreign aspect about her that left him wondering who she truly was. He reached his

100 boxes and requested the rest of the day off, his father hesitated but allowed it. It was late in the

afternoon the sun was reaching its orange glow as it began to start toward the horizon. Kaden found his

way back into the Royal district and made his way to Aya's the way he had done the night before

however this time it wasn't night. He reached the house he heard people and peeked around the corner

of the house and spotted an older couple in the back on the veranda they both had drink sin their hand

and each had a jar of strange liquid that they were pouring into the drink as they consumed it. Both the

man and the woman were laughing hysterically and barely comprehensible. "Halt! Royal Guard ! Identify

yourself!" Kaden spun around in time to see a Royal Guard with his rifle drawn and pointed at him

approaching behind him. "No stop hes my guest Tulk its ok!" Just then Aya opened up the upstairs

window stopping the guard. "Ill come down and meet you". In around 5 minutes Aya had opened the

front door and let Kaden in. "Sorry about the guards, they weren't expecting you." She said. "Its not a

big deal." Kaden replied. She led him through the main hall which was an elaborate dining room with

red and gold trimmed chairs and tables adorned with candles and perfectly shined plates and silverware.

They exited the dining room up 2 flights of stairs to the living halls which had crimson red and white

carpet. "You should've told me you were coming by, I would've arranged for it." She said. "Don't your

parents have an issue with you inviting random people over to their mansion?" Kaden asked. "Did you

not see them? They will be like that the rest of the night. They do this at least once a week…" she

replied. She opened the door to her room and let Kaden enter first shutting the door behind her.

Chapter 2: Royal Negotiations

Winston Veruna and Victor Parnelli were both heads of the royal houses Veruna and Parnelli.

Victor Parnelli father to Aya Parnelli was a very distinguished man well know by the public for his loyalty

to the city of Theed. He was a skinny man around 5 ft 9 he was bald with a clean face. When he spoke he

didn't speak as an authority figure rather as an equal. That's what made his ability to persuade others

that much more cunning. Winston Veruna however was a different type of man he preferred to be

aggressive, loud, and use his size and booming deep voice to persuade others. With long auburn hair

and a beard he had no issue making people aware that he was royalty and was not to be trifled with.

Both men wore elaborate looking robes and sipped on Corellian brandy. " Once again the Huts have

proven to be worthless and disgusting individuals." said Veruna. "The prices on spice has nearly doubled

in the last 2 months."

"Winston, ever since we were just boys the Hutts have been screwing the entire galaxy over on a

variety on different transactions it is almost expected of them at this point. Is it not? However I would

like to find a way around this." Parnelli said taking a drink.

"Unfortunately my friend unless you want to purchase it from some hovel out in the outer rim then the

Hutts are the one direct link to the spice." replied Veruna. " What if we could find a source on Naboo?

Im sure someone is putting it through circulation."

The spice trade had been going on for years throughout the galaxy illegal black-market sales of

spice had become almost a daily occurrence in places like Hutta and Balmorra. Spice refers to a wide

variety of hallucinogenic drugs that are widely used around the galaxy mostly by those of considerable

power and wealth due to is extremely expense. However, despite the wide spread use of these drugs

and the increase number of buyers the cost has not drove down but instead raised by the Hutts on a

regular basis. The two men sat in a dimly lit room maroon colored tiling and wallpaper they sat around

a fireplace.

"Is there anyone in this city whom we can use as leverage to get the dust cheaper?" asked Veruna.

"There is one possibility, but we would have to keep this very quiet, word of this gets out to the queen

and we could have our names slandered on the wall of this city's+ history." replied Parnelli.

"Victor my old friend, we own this city the Royal Guard themselves are subject to us they are well

aware of the use of spices in this city but Captain Tulk knows that if we go down he also goes down so

believe me the guard is of no threat to us." Said Veruna.

"Tokana Textiles." Exclaimed Parnelli.

"The fabric company in the West district?" asked Veruna

"Exactly. Almost all its business is from the Royal Houses. And from what I'm hearing his business is on

the verge of failure as it is. It's simple we already know Jaron Tokana was a coward and a smuggler, we

just have to use that on top of his love for his poor peasant son and we can get exactly what we want."

Parnelli says with a smirk, pressing his glass to his lips.

"Victor you are one cruel hearted son of a bitch and that's why I like you." Veruna laughs, his booming

deep resonance echoing through the room.

"How is your little endeavor on Corellia working out?" Veruna asks.

"Unfortunately, I may end up having to abandon it all together, it is my greatest fear. Ive wanted this

since I was a young man, but it seems it may not end up being so." Parnelli replies.

Both the Parnellis and the Verunas have a long family history of ill-gotten gains, some more ill-gotten

than others but blackmail, espionage, and murder come up in their family history regularly. However,

with Victor and Parnelli being the oldest capable members of the families they will continue to look out

for their own personal interests such is the way of politics.

"You know my son Issac correct, Victor?" asks Veruna.

"Well of course Winston, hes a fine young man."

"You are aware he has been courting your daughter Aya for a number of months now?" asks Veruna.

"I actually was not aware of this" Parnelli replies.

"Well say your daughter agreed to marry my son Issac, I think I would be obliged to prioritize what

would then be family business interests." Veruna said.

"I'd say your daughters hand in marriage is a fair trade in exchange for propping up a lifelong dream of

yours don't you think, Victor?".

"Well of course Winston. I think that its time she grew up and became a woman. Even though she may

not know it now, but this will benefit her in the long run surely. I will make sure marrying Issac Veruna

will be the best thing she has ever done."Parnelli exclaimed heartily.

"Victor you are probably the most reasonable man in this city." Veruna replied pressing his glass to his

lips, smiling.

It was a beautiful morning on Naboo the town was lively, and everyone was tending to their daily lives.

Kaden had been given the day off by his father. When he asked his father why the sudden day off he

only responded, "Important business to attend to". Kaden did not hesitate to find Aya. He was roaming

the market as everyone hurried about. Men and women talked business in the square and shop keepers

flagged down potential customers. Kaden was scanning for Aya, when he eventually saw her standing by

one of the merchant stands. He didn't call out to her rather he walked behind her lightly brushing the

back of her arm. Aya turned to see Kaden walking out of the market square and rounded the corner into

an alley. Aya quickly slipped away and followed behind him. She exited the market and entered the alley

just as he did.

"Oh so you're just gonna touch my hand and walk away? The hell was that Kaden?" Aya said.

"Well you know how things are Aya, a merchant's son and a girl from royalty? We would be ridiculed by

practically everyone." He replied.

"I guess you're right. Aren't you supposed to be at the shop with your dad?" Aya asked.

"Gave me the day off. Had some important business shit. I was figuring we could do something." Kaden

replied.

"Maybe, I haven't heard anything from my dad today haven't seen him all day. I should check with him

first." Aya said.

" I walked all the way down here for you and all you can give me is a maybe?" Kaden smirked.

Aya smiled "Meet me at the ladder at dusk." She said.

"Aww see now was that so hard?" Kaden replied.

Aya smiled and cut her eyes at Kaden "Asshole." She quietly walked down the alley and disappeared

around the corner from Kaden's view. Kaden turned around and walked back home smiling the whole

way.

Kaden had arrived at the ladder as the sun began to set, the sky reflecting an orange glow off

the latter, the wall, and the surrounding landscape. Due to Naboos moons and location, sunsets tend to

last much longer than on most planets. So in the late seasons one can enjoy very long scenic sunsets. He

waited for a few minutes until Aya finally arrived smiling as she emerged from one of the alleys near the

wall. Quickly checking to make sure the coast was clear they climbed up the ladder and over the wall

just as they did the time before. "I know a place we can go. Follow me. " said Aya she wore a light blue

gown that connected at the chest but exposed the arms and shoulders, she also adorned a bronze circlet

in addition. The walked in the opposite direction from which they walked before up a hill on a dirt path

the orange sky reflecting across the landscape. There was a period of silence in which none of them

spoke they just walked beside each other in which Kaden eventually broke the silence. "We don't have

to stay here you know? We can leave." Kaden said. "I mean you said you wanted to see each other again

, Kaden." She replied. " No I don't mean like that. We can leave Theed, leave Naboo. We can go off. Just

you and I. You cant ignore how you feel. I know there's something here, we both do. I can see it in the

way you look at me everyday." Kaden said. Aya looked back at the city of Theed in the distance ,

towering palaces all surrounded by a wall disconnecting it from the outside. Aya sighed and then spoke

"Kaden im royalty. You are have your life here, you have possibilities ahead of you. I have academy

ahead of me. At the end of the day feelings are just feelings they go and come as the wind blows. Part of

me wishes I could say yes ." Kaden looks down at her then back up at the sunset, the orange glow

reflecting off of his face. Aya looks Kaden in the eyes then back at the sunset and smiles grabbing his

arm. " Come on there's a boat waiting for us down by the lake" she exclaimed.

They continued down the slight incline the sunsets glow still covering the landscape in an orange

blanket. Eventually the path faded out to just tall grasses. As they got closer you could see that the

grassy meadow ended and turned to trees. "Its just up here" Aya said. And they followed a dirt path

through the trees a ways. The trees eventually opened unto a clearing with a steep grassy hill a small yet

elaborate home much like those in Theed sat. The building sat at the edge of a massive lake reflecting

the orange sunlight dark ripples casting shadows across the water. Kaden had lived in Theed all his live

and had never seen this area. "This what you were expecting to see Kaden?" Aya smiled. " Come on lets

go" They walked down the steep grassy hill and around the side of the 2 story white building. There was

a grey stone walkway that led around the side of the house they walked around back and saw an older

woman sitting on her porch watching across the water. The remnant of orange sunlight lighting up the

seaward side of the house.

"Hello Mrs Gabrici Its Aya" Aya said loudly.

The older woman seemed not to notice them until that moment. "Oh hello darling what are you doing

down here this time of the evening?" the old woman responded.

" Oh nothing just going to show my friend here the water if I may borrow your boat." Aya said smiling.

"Oh of course my dear you are more than welcome. Just be careful its going to be getting dark soon."

The woman exclaimed.

Aya led Kaden down the stone steps near the woman's dock. The woman had flower pots

surrounding the waterfront area around her dock and up around the porch where she sat. Down by the

waters edge there was a small brown rowboat that sat tied to a pillar with two rows in the boat. Aya got

in first lifting her gown to get in the boat straightened her circlet then looked up at Kaden and smiled.

"Well come on" she said. Kaden slowly stepped into the boat, untying the boat, and grabbed the two

oars and began slowly rowing them away from the doc.

Kaden rowed a good way out into the lake and eventually stopped rowing to take in the view. Aya

seemed to recognize his unintentional silence.

"Kayden, what's wrong" she asked placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand on his arm

and then back at the sunset, then at her.

"Why did you follow me that night?" Kaden asked intently.

"I really don't know" she replied.

"Aya yes you do, we can't keep pretending there isn't something here. We can't just lie to ourselves and

pretend like the royalty is real and our feelings aren't." Kaden places his hand on hers on his arm.

"It's not that I don't want to Kaden, believe me I care about you." She responded.

"Then what is it then, what can I do? We can make this work. I don't know how but we can." Kaden

said.

"Things aren't as they seem in the Royal Houses Kaden, there's plenty of things that I know happen that

I don't want you to be sucked into. I belong to the royalty. I wish I didn't, I would change that if I could."

She said.

"We can keep it all a secret. We are here now; the royalty doesn't need to know. We can keep doing

exactly what we have been in secret." Kaden said.

Aya looked into the sunset as it slowly started to crest over the ridge. She felt Kaden grip her hand and

she looked at him.

"Kaden, I don't know If I can go on without you around. You've shown me something new that I never

knew I needed." Aya said. They locked eyes, Kaden leaned in, and they began to kiss.

That night Aya went home with Kaden; it was late when they finally arrived back at Kadens home in the

west district of Theed.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" Aya smiled.

" Are you serious? Im not letting you walk all the way back across the city at this hour." said Kaden

" No no don't worry Kaden Im fine" Aya replied

"Aya its late, you're tired, come on, lets get some rest" Kaden said grabbing Ayas hand.

Aya smiled, looking up into his eyes "Guess I don't have much choice in the matter do I" she said.

"Not the slightest" he smirked.

Aya followed Kaden into his home and that night they would sleep together. Little did the young couple

know that their emotions would set off a chain of events that would change their lives forever…

The next day Aya Parnelli was sneaking in the very early hours of the morning. After spending all

night out with Kaden she needed to get homr. She slowly snuck through the dining room and got to the

base of the steps leading to the upstairs halls. When she hear her father call from in the common room.

" Aya…come in here" Victor Parnelli called.

" Uhh yes papa" She slowly crept into the common room faking a smile.

Victor Parnelli was standing in front of his tall window facing outside looking out at the streets of Theed.

"Care to explain to me where you have been?"he asked.

"Umm well I was just out with Loyella" Aya said hesitantly.

"I spoke to her father this morning and she was home all last night. Now once again, where did you go

last night?" he said more sternly.

"Father its no big deal im a grown woman I was just out with a friend." Aya said.

"You are not a grown woman , you are my daughter and as long as you are in my house you will respect

me and your mother. Do you understand? "

"yes father" she replies

"Anyway have you spoken to Issac Veruna by chance recently?" he asked.

"Umm it has been a while, he tried to kiss me in the market a while back and I haven't really spoke to

him since." Aya replied.

" he is a good young man, you would do right by yourself and by myself and your mother if you would

take up status with him." He said sternly.

" Father hes a nice man but I do not like him in such a way and especially do not expect to be wed to

him." Aya said surprised jin her fathers words.

"Aya let me explain something to you." Her father turned around and walked toward her." You are my

daughter, you are under my roof, you have been acting out of character recently, you have been

disrespectful to your mother and I and I think it leaves us no choice but to make a tighter grip on your

social life. So, we have agreed to suspend your next two years of academy until you have proven to us

that your competence support such an investment" her father said/

Aya was infuriated " No! You cant do that to me! I have been working hard on my current program

father this is complete-"

"Now you may prove to us that you can go back this coming year if you agreed to do as I just told you."

He told Aya

"You mean you are saying I have to marry Issac before you and mom will let me go back to academy?"

she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I understand you feel this is invasive darling but we only care about your well-being. We are doing this

for you." He said smiling.

"Leave me the hell alone." Aya says as she grabs a bottle of brandy off the mantle and goes up stairs

wiping tears from her eyes.

Victor watches as she disappears up the stairs.

"You're good" he says.

At that moment Winston Veruna walks in from the kitchen holding a glass of wine.

"Well what do you think?" Veruna asks taking a sip of wine.

"I think you have yourself a future daughter in law" Victor says smirking.

Meanwhile Kaden was at work with his father and the other men. Kaden was mending a special

ordered dress for a dignitary when he was about to package the item up when his father came by . "

Here boy slip this letter into the pocket of that and hurry up and package it up" his father barked.

Out of curiosity he slipped the letter out and it read:

Madam Veruna your order of spice has been placed at your husbands request. In the future use the

phrase "extra stitching" on order forms to indicate that you are ready for more supply and Ill have it

ordered. I will contact you when your order has arrived.

Sincerely,

Jaron Tokana

Kaden had a pretty good idea what was happening. He walked through the workhouse and up

the wood stairs to his fathers office and walked in.

" Extra stitching?!" Kaden exclaimed.

"What the hell is your blasted problem boy? Cant you follow simple instructions?! I told you to put that

in her package!" he shouted.

I know what you told me but what is this? Father be honest with me!" Kaden said sternly.

"Boy you wouldn't understand. Im trying to do this for you! Look around you! This place is failing, even

with all the House business we still don't make enough. We need this extra money."his father shouts.

"Wait. They struck a deal with you?" Kaden asked

"Now listen here boy, you have to keep this stuff quiet or we could be in serious shit. Yeah Winston

Veruna came by here yesterday afternoon said if I didn't start opening up the spice market the Houses

would be going elsewhere for their products. What could I do?" his father said.

"Father we cant do this, this isn't what your father would've wanted. You cant do this you know this is

wrong." Kaden said.

" Kaden….Son…we do what we have to do to make it in this world. We don't always like the hand we are

dealt but we still have to play the cards we have." His father explained.

"I thought you ended this life… I'm not some smuggler you can send that letter yourself." Kaden said

walking out of the room.

Kaden left the workhouse and walked home. He was angry and in disbelief, how could these

people put his father in such a position to where he had no choice but to pick up an old habit like

smuggling illegal spice. Kaden entered his home and searched frantically through his room until he

found a black box.

"It seems that times have changed.." he said to himself. He opened the box and took out an ELG-3A

pistol. He found it himself several years ago. He managed to keep it clean and in working order. He

strapped on his black belt holster and holstered the weapon. He looked in the mirror. He wore a black

shirt with light brown jacket black pants with brown holster and black boots.

"Guess Aya was right there are some things going on around this city." he said as he turned away from

the mirror grabbing his jacket and leaving the room.

Chapter 3: Hate

Later that evening House Parnelli was hosting a get together between House Veruna and House Parnelli.

Aya was in the dining room surrounded by dozens of other men and women all dressed very elaborately

drinking fine wines and brandy. At one point Ayas father called for her and she hesitantly came over to

where he was standing with Winston Veruna and his son Issac Parnelli. She instantly wanted to run out

of the room seeing him knowing what her father had said the night before.

" Hello Aya, you've met my son Issac havnt you?" Winston said

" Uh yeah yeah we've met before" Aya said hesitantly looking in her fathers direction to see him staring

at her intently

"Hey Aya" Issac said with a smirky smile

" Uh hey Issac, hows academy?" Aya asked hesitantly

"Its goin good. You should join next year" smirking a smile at her again.

"I think im going to bed I feel sick." Aya exclaimed and turned around and hurried out of the room.

Aya sat in her room at the window and thought of Kaden. The life him and her could have ijf they were

away from all of this. She wanted to get away from everything, the royalty, Theed, and mostly her

family. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. The academy was one of the most important things

to her and she didn't want to give it up. But that meant marrying Isaac Veruna, which would most

certainly crush Kaden. She knew that her father and Winston Veruna were together in this and she was

pretty sure Issac was as well. She looked out her large window toward West district where Kaden was

likely wondering where she was and what she was doing.

At that same moment Kaden was also in his room all the lights off looking out the window

across the city in the direction of Parnelli manor. "I have to see you tonight…" Kaden said to himself and

put on his jacket, put on his holster and holstered his gun. He opened up his window and started down

the street toward east district.

Aya was still in her room in front of the window watching the city when she heard the door open slowly.

She turned around to see Issac Veruna.

"Hey there Aya" he said smiling

"Issac you really need to just go. Im sorry Im just not feeling well." Aya said nervously

"Hey hey I get it , its ok to be nervous. Ive been feeling for you a long time and you are definetly the

most beautiful girl in this city you know?" Issac said.

"Issac, thanks but you have to go please. We can talk some other time, right now you just have to go."

Aya said.

Issac leaned in close to her "You know I cant miss an opportunity like this" he said leaning in kissing her.

"No no no stop Issac we cant do this. I don't want this." Aya says nervously as Issac starts to push her

back on the bed

"Just kick back and relax baby you know you've been looking forward this since that night down by the

fountain" Issac said slowly pushing her down on the bed.

"Issac please just go" Aya looks toward her door to see Kaden standing the the doorway.

"Oh my god! Kaden no! No no no Kaden please this isn't what you think." Aya exclaimed

Kaden stood there in disbelief in Ayas doorway mouth slightly opened as he watched a man hes never

seen shirtless in the act with the girl who told him she loved him just days before. He felt the anger and

hatred boil within him. He looked down at his left hand and clenched it tightly in a fist. He stepped into

the room toward issac, still not speaking.

" No Kaden don't do this please!" Aya yelled quickly trying to get between them.

"You have a problem man? Wait a minute you are that little inbred peasant Tokana." Issac said.

Aya began to cry "Please Kaden lets just go I can explain. I would never do this to you." She said

grabbing his arm.

Kaden looked at the ground then back up at Issac. The fires of rage burning in his eyes. Issac noticed this,

stepping back a little expecting an attack. There was a long pause of stalemate until Kaden finally spoke.

"Yes I am my fathers son..." Kaden said quickly swinging and hitting Issac directly in the left jaw knocking

him down into a small table in Ayas room. Kaden followed up by quickly kicking Issac directly in the

stomach. Aya grabbed Kaden by the arm " Stop! Kaden what the hell is wrong with you just stop! Im

sorry this was my fault!" she said tears streaming down her face causing her makeup to run.

Kaden turned back just in time to see Issac a river of blood streaming down his face standing up and

pulling a knife from his back pocket.

" Im going to make you pay you little piece of shit" Issac said through a mouth of blood.

Kaden drew his blaster and just as Issac lunged shot Issac in the stomach sending him screaming in

agony to the floor

"Oh my god!" Aya screamed cupping her hands over her mouth. " Kaden what have you done!" she

screamed.

Kaden stared at Aya, the horror in her eyes. He looked at himself in her mirror seeing he was covered in

blood. Issac still on the floor bleeding hurling curses at Kaden and screaming in agony. Kaden was

shocked at what he had just done. What had once been a place of love and affection between him and

Aya was now a place of pain, suffering, terror, and agony.

Just then dozens of footsteps came bounding up the steps.

"Kaden you have to go now! They'll kill you." Aya said.

Only seconds after that a guard rounded the corner into Ayas room

"Halt!" the guard fired one shot barely missing Kaden as he jumped through the glass 2 nd story window

down to the city street below. He barely landed in the fountain below hitting his ankle on the side of the

fountain spraining it. Kaden quickly got out of the fountain and took off down the street into the night.

Winston Veruna and Victor Parnelli quickly entered the room along with Commander Tulk and several

other guards. Winston raced to Issacs side. "Im here son" Issac was laying at the foot of Ayas bed a pool

of blood forming beneath him. As his father knelt beside him holding his head he uttered his final words

"Father…Im…so cold" at that moment young Issac Veruna took his final breath. Winston stood up not

saying anything. After several minutes of silence in the room Winston spoke "Guards! Take my son and

get his body cleaned up and prepared for burial." Veruna barked, his eyes blood read with angry and

vengeance. After the guards had removed the body Winston turned to Aya. " Who did this?...Who killed

my son?"he asked. Aya was silent until her father Victor spoke up. "This was that Tokana boy wasn't it"

he asked. "You know about him?" Aya asked nervously. "Captain Tulk has made me aware of his

frequent visits to our home." Her father said. "Captain Tulk" said Victor. "Yes sir?" Tulk replied. " We

cannot allow word to get out about this to the Queen. All three of our reputations are on the line here."

Victor exclaimed.

"Hes absolutely right. Victor, go request the queen permission to lock down the city and let her know a

separatist synthesizer has assassinated one of the young members of the royal house. Make sure and

tell her the Royal Guard will not rest until these traitors are found. Captain Tulk, get Aya to a safe

location then meet me back here." Winston said

Victor Parnelli left the room in the direction of the queens palace. Captain Tulk escorted Aya Parnelli out

of the building, leaving Winston Veruna behind in the room where his son was murdered less than 30

minutes before. Veruna kneeled once again and began to sob.

Kaden ran through the streets of Theed hearing the shouts of guards down the street behind

him. He felt the tears coming as he knew everything that he dreamed were just crashing down in front

of him and there was no turning back. He darted left into an alley, waited about 30 minutes and saw

about 8 men run past the alley and continue down the street. Kaden took a few minutes to reflect on

what he had just done. What he had done was considered murder. He was a murder. He heard footsteps

coming down the street from the direction they had went. They mustve realized he had backtracked and

were continuing to search. Kaden followed the alley and existed on the next street. He realized he would

have to take the long way around the city. He knew that even though these areas had less guards now

there would be plenty of guards. Kaden continued down the streets and stuck to the shadows slowly

making his way back home.

"Your majesty, Victor Parnelli is here. He wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in" a strong yet soft voice said.

A guard opened the large door and in stepped Victor Parnelli. He had entered the thronw room of the

Queen of Naboo. A very large room with an impressive shined marble floor. 2 rows of pillars on either

side of the door created a walkway to the Queens throne where she said roudly perched on her tall

throne with a look of strength and courage, yet gentleness about her.

Victor walked across the marble floor and knelt at the foot of the queens throne which set higher up on

a platform.

"You wish to speak with me Victor Parnelli?" The Queen asked

"Yes m'lady" Victor said smiling." A most gut-wrenching tragedy has fallen upon the Royal houses he

said with an expression of mournfulness.

" Please do not spare any details, Victor." The Queen said.

"Winston Verunas son, Issac has been murdered tonight. We know for certain that the individual

responsible was a separatist synthesizer. This is an assassination on the Royalty your highness."

At this moment Commander Tulk also entered the large throne room and approached the Queens

throne behind Parnelli.

"What makes you so sure that this individual was a separatist?" the Queen asked.

"Uhh well our guards saw him and my daughter herself was in the room when Issac was murdered. She

would've suffered the same fate had it not been the quick thinking of Captain Tulk." Parnelli said.

The Queen thought for a moment then said without hesitation "Captain Tulk put the city on lockdown.

We will not allow ourselves to be intimidated by the separatists once more."

"Yes, m'lady" Captain Tulk said loudly.

"I give you my permission to use whatever means necessary to handle this situation within reasonable

means." The Queen said.

"Thank your my Queen" Parnelli said bowing.

Parnelli and Captain Tulk both exited the throne room and once they were down the hall and away from

the Queens guards Captain Tulk turned to Parnelli. "Sir, I received a transmission from Winston Veruna

saying we should meet him at his residence immediately." Tulk Said.

"Lets make haste Commander" Parnelli said.

Chapter 4: Wanted

Kaden sprinted through the alleys checking around every corner as to make sure not to be seen by the

Royal Guards. He rounded a sharp alley the same time a guard did, he drew his blaster without thinking

and fired one kick shot hitting the guard in the upper chest knocking him against the stone wall off the

alley.

Kayden looked down at the guard. The guard winced in pain as he sat up against the wall mouth open

looking up at Kayden as he took his last breathes. Kayden knew that there was definitely now coming

back from the actions he had committed that day. He felt his throat grow hard as tears welled up in his

eyes. So many emotions were running through his head. Why had Aya betrayed him? What would his

father think? What will happen to their business? Just then before having enough time to reflect on all

that had happened in the last half hour. He heard a thundering voice from down the street.

"D'you hear that? Lets move! Go Go!" guards shouted , running down the streets their soles of their

boots loudly slamming against the sandstone.

Kayden had to think quickly they were surely surrounding him. He quickly ran down the alley away from

the approaching guards. The opposite street looked clear as he bolted down the street his blaster

waving wildly searching for targets. Just then he noticed a 3 meter by 5 meter flower bed fenced in by a

1 meter call fence. Without thinking Kayden leaped over the fence landing in the tall exotic plants and

reeds that sit surrounded by a metal fence in the center of the street. He lay on his stomach motionless

praying to whatever gods may be listening that none of the guards investigated any of the plant beds.

He could hear loud footsteps approaching from different directions. After a few short seconds, peering

through the tall thick plants, he began to see Guards emerge from the alleys and come running down

the streets.

"Whered you all see him go?" One squad leader said to another.

"He took that alleyway, just blasted one of my boys. Wound was still steaming when we got there." The

other replied.

"Damn!" the squad leader shouted in frustration. "That's it im breaking silence. Two-Five squads red and

blue are awaiting pickup in the North East Royal district. Seems like he slipped by us and looped back

around to the west district." He said into his comm radio.

"What the hell do we do now, Redge?" one of the guards said.

"They are sending a speeder over to get us. We are rerouting to Tokana Textiles. Boys gotta come home

sometime."

Kayden felt his heart drop. He had to get back home before the guards did. Who knows what will

happen if they show up and hes not there.

A few minutes passed, and the low hum of a land speeder could be heard approaching. The speeder

slowed to a stop, both squads loaded in and sped off down the street in the direction of Tokana Textiles.

As soon as Kayden saw his way clear he jumped out of the plant bed and began sprinting down the

street. He knew a shortcut that would hopefully get him home in time to warn his father.

On the 1 st floor of the Parnelli Mansion beside the kitchen there was a wooden door with a latch that led

down to the wine cellar. This is where Captain Tulk had taken Aya before meeting up with Victor Parnelli

at the Queens Palace. He ordered one of his lower ranking guards to stand post outside the door. Aya

pounded at the door of the cellar frantically.

"Let me the hell out of here! You pieces of shit!" Aya cried through a ruined mess of makeup and tears.

"Calm down in there Mrs. Parnelli" the guard said emotionlessly. "The situation is being dealt, we will let

you out when it is safe."

"You don't understand this is all a big mistake. Its my fault. Kayden didn't murder anyone. Oh my god."

Aya said covering her eyes. Aya was distraught. She felt personally responsible for all of this. Had she

just not been such a child nobody would've died that night. And now the man she said she loved thinks

she turned against him. She sobbed, thinking of what Kayden was doing or even if he was still alive. "You

don't even understand what happened Kayden killed Issac in self defense." Aya said.

"Mrs Parnelli I recommend you just stay calm. The situation is under control." The guard insisted.

Aya knew she had to get out and find Kayden. She wasn't about to let the one person she still loved and

cared about be gunned down in some alleyway. She stood up from where she had been sitting behind

the door atop the wooden steps that lead down into the dark wine cellar. She reached the base of the

steps, all she saw was lines of old dusted wooden barrels lined against the wall. Against the wall hung a

rope, she had an idea. She grabbed up the rope, and tied it across the stairs about midway up the stairs.

She was going to trip the guard, take his commlink and run out as quickly as possible. But first she

needed an escape route. Aya decided that the best route would be straight out the back door the way

she went the night she met Kayden out by the wall. Aya looked around the dark room and found a

bottle of Corelian Brandy. She slowly exhaled and prepared herself. Aya threw the bottle against the

wall of the cellar making a loud sharp shatter of glass. She then screamed bloody murder at the top of

her lungs. "Mrs Parnelli?!" The guard said loudly as he threw the latch up on the outside of the door and

quickly started down the stairs. "Mrs Parnelli where are-" the guard tripped on the rope tied across the

stairs and hit the stairs hard rolling all the way down landing face down on the bottle of the stairs. Aya

had gotten lucky, the guard was knocked unconscious by the fall. She grabbed his commlink and a few

other of his supplies and she ran quickly up the stairs slamming the door shut and latching it. Aya

carefully yet quickly ran through the dark house and out the back door into the cold night.

Tokana Textiles was on the very outer edge of the city, the front door of the business opened up to a big

empty square. Kaden silently moved up the street now only about 100 yards from his home. Just about

the time Kaden felt he was safe he heard the silent low humming of a land speeder. "No…No..No

dammit please no." he said sprinting toward the building. He dived behind a pillar less that 50 yards

from the front door as he saw not one, but two land speeders quickly park adjacent from the door of the

building. Kaden watched quietly in fear of what was about to transpire. One speeder was the speeder he

had barely avoided earlier with the 2 squads of armed guards in the back. They all hoped out blaster

rifles in hand. The men all exited their speeders and formed what looked to be a semi cirle 180 degree

perimeter around the square all their blasters fixated on the front door of the building. Kaden just then

noticed two men who were not dressed like Royal guards. One man taller than the other wearing a

elaborate outfit with a white cape and pants. The second, a bald man , who wore a brown elaborate

garb with beige pants. It took Kaden a moment to realize that the two men he was look at were Winston

Veruna and Victor Parnelli. They both exited their land speeders and spoke to one of the guards.

Winston Veruna, brandishing his white outfit and black boots got on the loudspeaker of the Land

Speeder and after a moment began to speak.

"Jaron Tokana. We know you are in there come out immediately or we will enter the building and

remove you." The loudspeaker boomed. After about 20 seconds the door slowly opened and out

stepped Kadens father, Jaron. Who was most likely asleep at this late hour. Once he noticed the dozens

of blasters trained on him he slowly raised his hands.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Jaron said loudly.

"We're looking for your son, is he here." Veruna said slowly approaching Jaron.

"Yes he is, I can get him for you if you-"

"1 ST SQUAD CHECK THE HOUSE" Verunas voice boomed.

At that moment several guards moved tactically toward the door kicking it in and tactically began

searching the house turning over beds furniture opening closets, cabinets, and drawers. Outside Veruna

slowly drew his blaster pistol from its holster and held it hip level pointed at Jaron. Jaron and Winston

were standing in the center of the square while the rest of the guards stood back blasters trained on

the front door. Just then the squad leader emerges from the front door.

"Buildings clear sir, nobody else inside."

Without another word Veruna fires one shot into Jaron Tokanas leg that sends him to the ground

screaming in pain.

"You son of a bitch" Jaron says kneeling gritting his teeth.

Veruna squats down next to him. "I will ask you only once more, Jaron. Where is your son?"

"I swear to you, I do not know Winston. I havnt seen him," Jaron says in agony.

Winston sighs standing up. Slowly stepping behind Jaron.

"I am truly sorry Jaron" Winston said loudly walking back to the landspeeder

"No! Please Im beggin you! Im telling the truth!"

"Commander Tulk, prepare your men" Veruna ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tulk replied loudly. "SET FOR SNIPING CONFIGURATION. PICK YOUR MARKS. FIRE!"

All at once dozens of blasters fired each a deadly shot sizzling through Jaron Tokanas body spinning him

backwards onto the tan sandstone, his face slamming into the ground causing a stream of blood to

stream from his nose and mouth.

"GET THIS MESS CLEANED UP AND LETS MOVE OUT!" Winston Verunas voice boomed throughout the

streets.

Kaden couldn't feel. He couldn't think. He became light headed and almost passed out. His entire

childhood was flashing before his eyes. All the memories of his father now lay in a bloody

misconfiguration in front of what was once his father's family business. Kadens eyes felt like they were

going to pop out of his head. He stumbled away down the street and into an alley. He slid down against

the wall and began to vomit. He contemplated ending his life right then and there. Unholstering his

blaster, looking at it for a time. He remembered what his father had told him just days before. About

how he did all this for him so his son could have something. He began to sob. Everything he had ever

known and loved had been destroyed in a matter of 4 hours. His entire body was freezing as he just

realized he was drenched in sweat as the cold breeze of the night whipped through the alley. It was then

that he remembers his nights with Aya. The all too few night she had spend with Aya, how she told im to

hold her tighter in his arms. Deep down inside he felt a burning. A feeling he had never noticed but yet

knew it was always there. He looked up at the stars above the alley and then at his blaster. He knew she

was alive and that she was looking for him. Something from outside his consciousness knew that he had

to find her and set things right. His love for Aya and his hatred for his father's murderers burned through

him like a double edge sword. All at once his body became hot again as his heart raced and his anger

fueled him. He stood up and started at a trot back out the alley and intot he street. Now the speeders

and the guards long gone his father's body lay up against their front door a trail a blood where he had

been dragged. He walked over to his fathers body.

"Father…I am sorry. I will make all of this right." He said to himself holstering his blaster and turning and

running back down the street into the night.

Dozens of armed guards marched together through the main street of Theed where hundreds of battle

droids onced marched in a similar fashion. Winston Veruna and Victor Parnelli walked with Captain Tulk

leading the squads of men.

"Have any of your men founder anything Captain?" asks Parnelli.

"Not a trace sir, however one of my men did find a ladder perched up against the walls of the city in the

Royal district. Theres a chance however unlikely that he backtracked and has exited the city." Captain

Tulk responded , loading his blaster rifle as they walked.

"I don't care if we have to track this little halfbreed peasant to the outer rim, we are going to find him

and we are going to end him. Is that clear, Captain?" Veruna replied angrily.

"Crystal, sir." Tulk responded.

"If there is a chance he escaped outside the city wall we should split into two squads. I can take 2 squads

up to the cliffs North of the city." Victor Parnelli said.

"Yes and Ill take the other 2 squads to the west and scan the forest and the lakefront." Veruna replied.

"Good, ill stick with Parnelii, hes got more land area to search. Let me round up the boys." Captain Tulk

said.

"ALRIGHT 1 ST AND 3 RD SQUAD ON ME! 2 ND AND 4 TH SQUAD WITH VERUNA!" Captain Tulk boomed jumping

into a landspeeder followed by Victor Parnelli and several other men.

Winston Veruna and his squad loaded up in the last remaining speeder. The 2 speeders followed each

other down the main street of Theed and out the front gates of the city into the sprawling plains of

Naboo. Captain Tulk turned his speeder North and began toward the cliffs. While Veruna and his squads

veered West toward the lake.

Chapter 5: Late for The Sky

Kaden was standing on the dock at the edge of the lake where him and Aya had been several days

before. Kaden had went by Parnelli Mansion searching for Aya before he left the city and found nothing.

Now he stood motionless thinking about Aya, his father, and what his life would be after this, or even if

he would live through this. The sun had begun to rise casting an orange glow across the water much like

the evening he had spent with Aya. This felt like a distant memory now. The first time he felt what he

was certain was love and it had been stamped out by the rich and the powerful. His father was right, the

house clans were simply just rich powerful elites that controlled the people of Theed and misled the

Queen. His anger and hate still boiled at the thought of his fathers corpse ripped apart by those who

were sworn to protect the citizens of Theed. Kaden got off the dock and walked a little ways down the

shore away from the house that stood beside the dock. He stood on top of the bank that descended into

the dark waters of the lake as the orange sun began to reflect off of his face just as it had the evening

with Aya.

"You picked the wrong time to sight see my friend." A voice said abruptly from behind him.

Kaden spun around hand on his holster to see Winston Veruna standing about 4 meters behind him his

already pointed at him. Kadens eyes narrowed and his heart pounded at the sight of the man who had

murdered his father.

"Don't look at me like that. Are you surprised, son?" Veruna asked gesturing with his free hand. "You

killed my son and now you are going to know what it feels like to lose something. Oh wait I forgot, your

dear old man, guess you do know what it feels like to lose something. I can tell by that look you found

the present we left on your doorstep. Did you really thing you could murder my fucking only son and get

away with it?" Veruna said.

"Your son got himself killed." Kayden said his eyes glaring at Veruna in the early morning light.

"No now you see that's where you are wrong. You were fucking with the wrong people kid. You cannot

comprehend the powers at work here kid, have you ever heard of the Black Sun? I doubt it. I normally

wouldn't tell just anyone this but I doubt it wil matter considering that cute little head of yours will have

its contents on the grass here in a moment. Aya is going to be my daughter in law. Why? Because she

has no choice. I paid her fathers business venture off in return for her and my sons marriage. You see

you screwed me. And I don't like it when people screw me. Nobody screws Winston Veruna. Nobody."

Veruna said taking a pause." I really hate that you had to do this kid because from the looks of it you

would've made a damn fine trooper in our guard what being so damn hard to kill. But unfortunately you

bit the wrong mans hand tonight." Veruna concluded.

Kaden finally understood what was happening. Aya was right. There are things going on in the royalty

that he didn't know. Its not the smiling politics that they try to make it out to be. This only made Kaden

that much more angry his blood boiled and his hand twitched next to his holster it took all the power in

his body not to draw his blaster and empty as many rounds possible into the man standing before him.

Veruna seemed to notice Kadens hand and his expression.

"If you think you can possibly kill me go ahead and try it, you cannot possibly beat me and even if you

could youd spend the rest of your life running from my associates across the galaxy. Unfortunatly like

your father you soon will be dead." Veruna said with a smirk.

"My father was a man of his word and a damn fine soul. You murdered him for a damn deal you had

with some elitist moron all so you could find your piece of trash inbred of a son could have a girlfriend.

You people are a fucking disgrace to her majesty" Kaden said loudly.

This unexpected shot at Isaac enraged Veruna, his expression changed and he quickly fired a shot into

Kadens stomach sending Kaden to the ground screaming in pain.

"Where have we seen this before. You disgusting peasants are all the same. Im going to end this now

before the squad comes searching for me." Veruna said. Veruna stepped forward and pointed his blaster

at Kadens face as Kaden glared up at him.

At that exact moment a blaster shot rang out. Kaden winced expecting the worst. Instead he opened his

eyes and looked up to see a steaming seared wound in Veruna's chest standing above him. He fell to his

knees and then forward onto the ground. Kaden looked up hill to see Aya behind a tree with a blaster

rifle pointed in the direction of where she just shot.

Kaden was overjoyed and staggered to his feet and over to Aya. They embraced each other and began

kissing. "Oh my god Kaden this is all my fault im so sorry. What have I done." Aya cried. Kaden held her

head in his hands brushing the hair from her face. "No, its not. This was all me. I heard what happened.

Its not on you" Kaden said smiling then began kissing her again.

"Kaden we've got to go I passed several squads on the road and they mustve heard that shot." Aya said

helping him down the shore toward the dock. Kadens insides burned from the blow Veruna had dealt to

his stomach. They made it to the dock and Kaden sat on the steps in front of the Gabricci house where

they had seen the old woman sitting days before. "They gunned my father down. Right in front of me."

Kaden said pausing every few words as he was breathing heavily. Aya sat beside him as he layed back on

the steps.

Aya cried "I cant believe any of this Im so sorry Kaden. I don't know what to feel anymore."

Kaden reached up and brushed her face. "I love you Aya, I want you to know that whatever happens

here. I will always be with you." He said.

"Kaden Im so afraid." She replied leaning into him.

"I remember the first night we slept together you told me to hold you tighter. That seems like it was

years ago." Kaden said wincing in pain.

Aya smiled sadly "I love you too Kaden, so much." And they kissed again as the sun began to rise higher

in the sky.

"I have to face them, Aya. I cant run anymore. I wont be able to go 100 yards without passing out and I

refuse to be taken prisoner" Kaden said.

Aya began to sob "Please Kaden no don't do it we can just go the boats right here we can get away."

"And go where Aya? Even if we did manage to get across its miles toward another town where guards

would probably be waiting for me."Kaden responded through a pale wincing voice.

Aya now has tears streaming down her face as she held onto him leaning up against the steps. She held

him tightly partially hoping that she could keep him from going anywhere. "I will remember you always

Kaden. I wont go a day without thinking of you." She said crying.

"These last few weeks have been the best of my life. If somone had told me 2 weeks ago that I would die

today I wouldn't have spent them any different." Kaden said attempting to smile through the pain.

Kaden stood up. Aya kissed him once more. "here give me that blaster rifle. Keep my blaster." Kaden

said handing her the fancy designed blaster pistol. Kaden took the rifle in his hands and for the last time

turned and kissed Aya. "I will never leave you Aya, be strong and remember me" he said as he hugged

her.

"I love you Kaden"Aya said through a sob. Kaden turned and slowly staggered down the steps carrying

the rifle turning back once more to look at Aya and then rounded the water front side o fht ehouse and

slowly started back up the hill from which they came. Aya slowly rounded the edge of the house and

leaned against it watching Kaden slowly walk up the hill. Just as he got about half way up the hill a loud

voice boomed from beyond the trees at the top of the hill. "HALT! YOU ARE SURROUDED" However

Kaden kept walking, gritting his teeth and practically pulling his body forward up the hill. At the top of

the hill Tulk and his squads of men emerged all with their weapons drawn and aiming at Kaden. Tulk

boomed once more. " I SAID HALT DAMMIT!"

Kaden raised the blaster rifle and fired a shot hitting the tree rifle by Tulk causing splinters to fly right by

Tulks head. Tulk became enraged "OPEN FIRE!" he screamed. Blasters began to unleash as the 8 men al

began firing at Kaden. However Kaden kept advancing and firing in their direction hitting one guard as

he fired. Aya watched crying as she knew what was about to happen.

One guard shouted "Reggie is down!"

Just then Kaden was hit in the left left causing him to stumble to his hands and knees. He let out a loud

scream of agony.

Aya couldn't contain herself she screamed and began to sob against the wall of the house. As she

watched than man she loved in utter agony.

Kaden fought through the pain and managed to make it to his feet against and took a few more steps up

the hill and finally took a lethal shot to the center of his chest knocking him flat on his back. "Hold your

fire!" Captain Tulk screamed. "Hes down."

Ayas whole world imploded as she watched Kaden fall and she knew that the only person she still loved

was finally dead. She couldn't cry anymore. She had lost everything in life that meant anything to her.

She leaned back against the wall of the house and slowly put the blaster barrel in her mouth.

Captain Tulk moved up and kicked Kadens body confirming his kill. "Hes dead" the Captain announced.

The whole squad along with Victor Parnelli howled in comradery and pride. But their celebration was cut

short by a blaster shot from further down the hill that put them all on edge. Captain Tulk ordered them

all to fall in and they moved down the hill toward the house where they had heard the blast. As they

reached the back of the house they took note of the blood trail that led up the hill from Kaden Tokana.

They rounded the corner to find the body of Aya Parnelli slumped over against the house with Kaden

Tokanas blaster still in her hand. Victor Parnelli stepped forward and dropped to his knees.

The entire city of Theed gathered in the city central as the bodies of Issac Veruna, Aya Parnelli and

Winston Veruna, along with the deceased guards, were rolled through the center in caskets. The Queen

along with all representatives of the Royal Houses stood before the people of Theed upon a large stage

behind which the caskets sat. The Queen spoke to her people

"Today we gather to remember the innocence of the young, the wisdom of the old, and the bravery of

the few. Last night 2 armed assassins under the alias of Kaden Tokana and Jaron Tokana, so my guards

tell me, murdered 3 individuals. 2 young teenagers and an older man, along with several Royal guards.

The first to die was Issac Verun an aspiring young pilot who loved his father and his wife to be Aya

Parnelli. He was an outgoing young man who loved his family and was proud of himself and uplifting of

others. The second to die was Winston Veruna an honest man who served his people with great pride

and loyalty. He went ahead of his men in face of dire consequences and bravely attempted to take on

the assassin alone. He loved his family and was a very well respected long time member of House

Veruna. And lastly we have Aya Parnelli a sweet innocent girl who was an aspiring author she loved

going to academy and was planning to reattend this coming season before her life was cut short. She

was also engaged to marry Issac Veruna. My guards tell me that these acts were confirmed to be

separatist spies who wanted nothing more than inflicted terror and chaos in the heart of my people.

Two young lovers green on the vine, cut down amid a political feud that they had no relavation to. This

just shows that in dark times such as these even the most innocent of lives are taken from us. My heart

goes out to the families of each one of these victims especially to the dedicated enforcement officers

who helped hunt down these assassins and bring them to justice. My heart bleeds for my people and I

promise to do everything in my power to protect the peace we have fought so hard to obtain. It is in

times of darkness that peoples true selves are shown and it is imperative that we all pray for the lives

lost and build bonds with each other unbreakable bonds that insure peace and justice that last for a

millennium. Long Live the Republic and Long Live Naboo."

Aya Parnelli lay in the casket her lifeless body dressed in elaborate jewelry and traditional royal dress.

The sweet kiss of youth still upon her. She spent the last seconds of her life remembering what Kaden

had told her:

_I will never leave you Aya, be strong and remember me_


End file.
